liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Mark Dice
Mark "Roll The" Dice is another weird conspiracy theorist who thinks that 9/11 was a government inside job, & that the Illuminati card game predicted the 2015 Baltimore riots & other world events. Dice is an extreme Conservative Christian who buys into the Religious Right, Homophobia, Anti-semitism and general Racism. Dice imagines the New World Order are out to destroy Christianity and build a Socialist world government with a Left wing Antichrist. RationalWiki on Mark Dice Dice has Dice powers Sexism Dice has been labeled sexist for joking that Megyn Kelly had fake eyelashes during a Fox News debate. Dice insists he wasn't criticising Kelly, rather he blamed Fox for requiring her to wear them. Media Calls Mark Dice "Sexist" for Joking About Megyn Kelly’s Fake Eyelashes Football Conspiracy Dice hates Football & believes it is for Morons.Why Loving Football is for Morons Alex Jones feud People targeted by Mark Dice LGBTQ people Mark has targeted queer people many times and often reading into stupid conspiracies about them. Lil Wayne Hillary Clinton He won't shut up about her. Justin Bieber Mark has attacked Justin Bieber many times in his videos (for no logical reason), claiming that Justin is part of the Illuminati and often bashing Justin for the way he looked and sounded when Justin first debuted (and also made several comments on Justin being "prepubescent", however these tweets have been conveniently deleted in the wake of certain political figures and Hollywood celebrities being accused of sexual abuse). In 2016, he mocked Justin for cancelling meet and greets, due to feeling depressed and later on in the year for deleting his Instagram account due to immature and jealous fans hating on Justin's then girlfriend Sofia Richie. In 2019, Dice tweeted "Go Back To Canada" in response to Justin asking Trump to free the caged kids. BTS In November of 2017, Korean Pop Boy Group BTS managed to hurt the feelings of Dice for simply appearing at the American Music Awards, Mark claimed they ruined the AMAs, because they didn't sing in English. He also attacked BTS with the same insults he had used for Justin Bieber in the past, only this time, with racism sprinkled in them. BTS fans (known as ARMY) simply defended BTS to Mark, causing Mark to play the victim and threatening to sue BTS and their management team BigHit Entertainment. Parkland Victims On February 14, 2018, a gunman opened fire at Marjory Stoneman Douglas High School in Parkland, Florida, killing seventeen students and staff members and injuring seventeen others. Mark Dice responded by shaming the victims in a deleted tweet, saying "Someone want to tell the Generation Z kids that in the event of a school shooting, they should call 911 instead of posting a video of it on Snapchat. Parkland, Florida.", this tweet caused one of the victims Sarah Chadwick to respond angrily, this caused outrage, which ultimately led to Mark deleting the tweet. Conservative YouTuber Mark Dice is slammed for saying 'Generation Z' kids in Florida school shooting took to Snapchat rather than calling 911 Greta Thunberg 16-year-old Climate Change activist, Greta Thunberg became one of Mark Dice's targets on September 23, 2019 after her speech at the U.N. Dice mocked Greta on Twitter and his followers took part in the bullying. On September 24, 2019, Mark Dice uploaded a video titled "Meet Their New Leader" where he mocks Thunberg. Hypocrisy * Mark has attacked many celebrities for no logical reason, a lot of them having done nothing to him, but he will whine when someone insults Trump. * Mark will refer to fans of certain celebrities as "brainwashed zombies", yet, he's an avid Trump supporter. * Mark Dice has called Justin Bieber "immoral" and "evil", but showed support for Brett Kavanaugh. * During Mark Dice's attack on BTS, Donald Trump was in hot water over supporting and endorsing governor candidate Roy Moore, which raises questions about Mark's anti BTS tirade, was Mark Dice attacking BTS to cover up Trump's support of Moore? * If you want to see creeps with no life, go to Mark Dice's videos about BTS and Justin Bieber. See Also * Alex Jones * G. Edward Griffin * David Icke * Paul Joseph Watson * Steven Anderson References Category:People Category:American People Category:People stubs Category:Insane Category:Media Category:Idiots Category:Stupidity Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Douchebags Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Internet Category:YouTube users Category:Youtube Category:Not Liberal Category:Conspiracy Category:Conservatives Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia Category:Anti-SJWs Category:Alt-Right Category:Evil Category:American Politics Category:American Christians Category:American Far Right Politics Category:Things most people in general hate Category:Neo-Liberals